<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The rescue by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579695">The rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garrean (Garrick Ollivander/Florean Fortescue) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Florean Fortescue/Garrick Ollivander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garrean (Garrick Ollivander/Florean Fortescue) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094009</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in the dungeons below Malfoy Manor where Garrick Ollivander is being held prisoner.</p><p>"Day number... oh, who cares?" He muttered to himself as he scored out the marks on the wall of his cell.</p><p>Peter Pettigrew was coming to deliver his daily meal of gruel in a few minutes, but Garrick was still going to refuse eating until he heard if his werewolf boyfriend was okay.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a loud popping noise nearby.</p><p>"Who's out there?" He called out.</p><p>A very familiar voice said, "Lumos."</p><p>Garrick peered out of the bars of his cell and smiled. "Florian, is that really you?"</p><p>Florian said, "It is, Gary."</p><p>Garrick asked, "Did they capture you too?"</p><p>Florian smirked. "No, silly. We're here to rescue you."</p><p>Garrick stated, "I'm confused, we?"</p><p>Florian winked at him. "Remus is with me, he's distracting the others so I can break you out of here."</p><p>Garrick grinned. "Brilliant, hurry up then."</p><p>Florian unlocked the cell door and pulled Garrick in for a hug.</p><p>"I've missed you, Gary," he whispered.</p><p>Garrick mumbled, "Yes, yes, I've missed you too. Now isn't the time for that, we must get out of here before Remus is hurt or Peter comes."</p><p>Peter Pettigrew was right beside them without their knowledge, but he merely told them, "It's perfectly alright, I won't let them know I saw you or stop you. Be safe, Gary and Florian."</p><p>Garrick quietly thanked him as they hurried past.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>